


Claim

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, daryl dixon - Freeform, imagine, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111





	Claim

I don't know how long I have been running. An all out war had just happened. The governor had just attacked the prison and killed Hershell. We lost a lot today... people we grew to love and our home. I looked back at the prison I was a pretty good distance from it and the walkers that now inhabited the place. A tear flowed down my cheek and I wiped it away. There's no turning back now. "Don't look back..." I told myself as I continued on my way. I had nothing on my back only my gun and a few knives that I had taken before The prison went down in flames. Searching a few houses along the way I managed to gather some food and some item of clothing. It wasn't much but its better than nothing. Days seemed to pass very slowly as I traveled by myself. It wasn't the same without the others. It's so lonely without them. The picture of their faces went through my mind, us sitting in our warm home away from all the walkers outside. Safer than we were out here. But I had to face the facts... they were all dead for all I knew. I stopped In my tracks at the sight in front of me.

A bunch of walkers. Panic ran through me and I headed for the safes place the woods at least there I could hide from them. After hours I finally set camp near a train track. I made sure to still stay hidden just incase of anything. As soon morning came I packed up my stuff. Then I noticed something a sign I didn't see last night. Walking up at it I read it. "Terminus?" A safe haven? Nodding my head I decided to go there "look what we have here." I turned at the sound of a mans voice. It didn't sound very friendly. And he didn't look friendly either. There were more than one that just scared me. "A girl..." One of them said licking his lips I knew what he was thinking. And in the situation I'm in... I'm screwed. "I think we can have some major fun with this one." One of the guys took a lock of my hair and sniffed it. I slapped his hand away and he laughed. By the sounds of it looks like it isn't the first time they've done this. "Paws off." A familiar and yet gruff voice spoke. From behind the group of men Daryl popped out. A smile came to my lips. The leader looked from me to Daryl. "From the looks of it she seems to know you Daryl." Daryl slowly made his way towards me. "What you think your doing?" Daryl's arms was grabbed by one of the guys who also had a crossbow strapped to his back. Daryl gave him a deadly glare. "You'd be best to get your fucking disgusting hands off me." I looked in-between them. Something had to be escalating between the two. It was obvious by the way they glared at each other its like they were damming themselves to hell. "She's mine." Daryl said in a deadly and protective tone. "

And what makes you think that? You haven't claimed her. " Daryl who had been looking at me looked back at the guy. In a second the man was on the floor blood spewing out of his nose. I gasped at the sudden attack. " She's already been claimed, by me." With that Daryl walked over to me and crashed his lips to me He was tense but the kiss still felt nice and sweet. He broke the kiss and looked back at the group. "I think this is when we go our own way." Without giving them a chance to say anything he pulled me along with him following the tracks. "So apparently you claimed me?" I asked him once we were far enough from them. "Oh I'm not only going to claim you, I'm going to ravish you." Goosebumps erupted from my skin. "I'll hold you to that."


End file.
